King of Clowns
by dreamlily
Summary: It was a relaxing day, that is until Masamune and King showed up... R&R, no flames please!


King Of Clowns:

It was a rather peaceful day at Dungeon Gym. Zeo and Toby were relaxing on a coffee colored sofa, taking a break from training.

But if one was clever they would know that a calm only comes before a storm...

Suddenly two figures bursted through the entrance and slammed it shut, leaning their backs against the door.

"What's going on?" Toby questioned, sweat drop forming on his forehead. He could tell by the look on Masamune and King's face that something was wrong.

With mirrored expressions of sheer horror, the two twiddled their fingers and stared around aimlessly for an excuse.

"It's a long story." Masamune finally declared, one hand behind his head.

"Yeah way too long." King agreed, scratching his cheek.

Toby shook his head in disbelief. It seemed the only time those two worked together, without arguing, was when they were in trouble.

"Start form the beginning. " Zeo suggested, cerulean eyes glowing with interest.

Masamune and King exchanged glances before replying, "Fine..."

Masamune started, one hand underneath his chin as he reflected on the day's events.

"It all started in the morning. After eating an amazing breakfast of waffles, pancakes, cereal, bacon, toast..."

"You can skip that part." Toby interrupted, face palming with a sigh.

Masamune nodded and continued,

"After eating and stuff I went to go meet King because we were gonna BeyBattle."

"I won!" King chimed in, folding his arms smugly.

"You got lucky!' Masamune snapped, turning to face him.

"As if!" King argued, both screaming in each others face at this point.

"Move on." Toby groaned, moments away from banging his head against the wall.

"Hmph!" They exclaimed simultaneously, sticking their noses up in opposite directions.

This time King took over, "So after I creamed Masamune..." He paused to stick his tongue out, "He still thought that he was better than me! So we decided a new way to decide who was the best!"

"Which was...?" Toby asked, getting a sinking feeling.

"King of jokers!'They both cried out happily.

"More like clowns..." Toby mumbled, tapping his fingers against the back of the couch. He eyed Zeo who only offered a shrug.

Luckily, Masamune and King were absorbed too much in their own ego's to have heard him. They now spoke in sync, alternating every other sentence.

" So we spent the whole day playing the best pranks of all time!"

" Like hiding all of Madoka's bey fixers!"

"And plucking all the feathers from Tsubasa's eagle!"

" Dressing up like ghosts and scaring people on the highway..."

" It was great." Masamune laughed, grasping his stomach.

"Purely epic!' King agreed wiping a tear from his eye.

" Well what's the problem then?' Zeo giggled, one eyebrow raised.

"We went a little too far..." Masamune gulped, tugging on his collar.

"How were we suppose to know Coach would be such a sour sport?" King added, pushing some furniture in front of Dungeon's entrance.

"But what did you-?" Toby's voice was quickly tuned out by gruff screaming from outside, as the door began to shake from pounding.

" Guy can't take a joke." Masamune shivered, along with King who continued to create a barricade.

Toby and Zeo exchanged wide eyed glances, half fearful themselves.

"You understand but I gotta to go." King shrugged, hopping away from the door and heading out through a back window.

"Don't forget me!" Masamune wailed running after him, just as the door flung open and Coach Steel stomped in.

"Where are they?" He snapped, face a dark shade of red.

Toby and Zeo could hardly pay attention to that however, their eyes glued to his neon pink t-shirt.

So that's what happened...

Both had to bite their lips to keep from giggling, as Coach Steel bounded out after those two.

"Wow..." Toby sighed, leaning back into the couch with his arms around his stomach.

"Just a typically morning!" Zeo nodded in agreement, running his fingers through his auburn hair.

Because there was no such thing as a normal day.

_Random drabble, I felt a need to write something with king _ At any rate, hope you like! Review or King and masamune will dye your room pink!~lily_


End file.
